


no one else.

by hancree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, Pining, Possessive Jesse, Requited Love, Undercover Mission, lowkey sugar daddy hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancree/pseuds/hancree
Summary: jesse gets fed up with hanzo flirting with him.





	no one else.

They’ve been dancing around each other for months now. There was tension that was so thick at times that Jesse felt like he couldn’t breathe. Hanzo would get to close, they’d touch, they’d sneakily flirt with one another. But, he still wasn’t sure.

He wasn’t sure if Hanzo was even into men. You can’t just outright ask someone that.

He made the mistake of asking Genji about the archer and got laughed at. Directly in his face. (He deserved that one though.)

His suit is probably a little too dressy. It’s a deep crimson with golden accents similar to his serape on the lapels. He didn’t wear a tie and instead left the top two buttons of the suit undone to show a little skin. He shifts awkwardly and straightens his sleeves.

He was supposed to meet Hanzo here. But, now that he’s here and he’s dressed up more than usual, he thinks about leaving. Maybe he had enough time to actually leave and change and come back. He hated being dressed up. He wasn’t the type of guy to actually indulge in this. He should’ve just worn a button down and some nice jeans and left it at that.

Though, he has no time to actually go and change, because there’s Hanzo. Jesse swallows thickly and it’s apparent that he doesn’t have to worry about being too dressed up. Hanzo is in a blue and black suit vest that hugs his waistline. His undershirt is white and rolled up to his elbows and a blue emblem is sewn upon the bicep on his left arm. He wears black gloves to match and his suit pants hug his thighs in a way that makes McCree lose his breath for a moment.

The archer smirks a little as he walks up to Jesse.  
“You clean up well, cowboy,” he all but purrs. Jesse swallows hard again.  
“Thanks... Ah… you do, too,” he chokes out. Hanzo seems to be enjoying himself, judging by the smirk on his face. He straightens his gloves on his hands, pulls them tighter, and Jesse is distracted by the watch on his wrist. It looks like it costs more than everything he owns put together. Hanzo was really pulling all out. He looked like a damn supermodel.

In his absent mindedness, he isn’t aware that Hanzo steps closer to him, too close, until he looks up and meets his dark eyes. He’s suddenly realizing that he can’t breathe. Here he is, mere inches away from Hanzo’s face, and he’s turning redder than his suit jacket. He can’t help but hold eye contact with Hanzo in pure anxiety and he really does think he’s going to close the space between them.

But then he feels fingers at his shirt. He looks down and sees Hanzo buttoning it up until the collar sits nicely upon his neck. When Jesse’s eyes meet the archer’s again, his gaze meets a smirk. It takes whatever breath the cowboy had left in his lungs away.  
“Can’t have you tempting everyone, now can we?” he basically whispers.

But, he didn’t have time to be distracted. This was an undercover mission and it meant everything that they be safe and stay focused. The two of them enter the club. It’s loud and soothing in a weird way. They had targets they had to find and observe. This was an intel mission. 

The club called for no weapons, and Jesse felt naked without peacekeeper. He could handle his own without a gun, but that didn’t make it anymore pleasant. Hanzo must have senses his discomfort because he feels a hand on the small of his back.  
“Just act natural,” Hanzo murmurs in his ear. 

The shorter man is good at this. He’s been on countless undercover missions and this isn’t any different. He simply leads Jesse to the bar and leans against the cool wooden counter.  
“Red wine, please,” he says to the bartender. Jesse doesn’t know where to put his hands when Hanzo looks at him expectantly.  
“Um.. a beer,” he replies hesitantly.

Hanzo smiles a little, but raises an eyebrow. Jesse swallows and retracts the statement.  
“Whiskey?” he tries again, and Hanzo doesn’t seem any more impressed than before. He tries to think of something more classy.  
“Champagne?” he says, his voice pitching up a little. 

Hanzo then smiles and turns back to the bartender, who has a cheeky look on his face when he glances at Jesse.  
“Your finest champagne,” he tells him.  
“Spoiling your man, eh?” the man behind the counter says. Jesse feels his cheeks bloom red. Hanzo doesn’t skip a beat.  
“Well, of course,” he grins.

Hanzo takes a seat next to him and Jesse follows his lead. The archer is busy scanning the crowd and following any suspicious person with his eyes. Jesse just can’t help but stare at him.

He knows it’s for the mission. That’s why Hanzo flirts with him so fervently. They hadn’t discussed their cover beforehand, but Hanzo already decided that they were going to be fake boyfriends. It doesn’t mean anything, he tells himself. He sips his fancy, expensive champagne and watches Hanzo slip the bartender too much money and he’s embarrassed.

“We need to get into the VIP section in the balcony,” Hanzo says to him. It snaps Jesse from his thoughts and he nods. He wasn’t paying attention. He should be surveying his surroundings, not thinking about how he wishes Hanzo was flirting for real.

They make their way to the stairs after they finish their drinks. There are several guards at the top of the steps, and Hanzo nearly freezes as one turns to walk down. They might recognize them if they’re together. But, he simply steps closer to Jesse and fixes him with a look.  
“Put your arm around me, talk about something natural,” he whispers quickly.

Jesse fumbles, face turning red, but slips his arm around Hanzo’s waist and the archer steps in close. He stutters when he begins to talk, so Hanzo takes over.  
“When we leave here, let’s go get dinner, my treat,” he purrs, damn near seductively. Jesse flushes a deep crimson.

The guard slows his pace as he walks closer, and Hanzo takes it up a notch. He reaches up and takes Jesse’s chin in his hand, makes him look down and meet his eyes. His smirk is breathtaking.  
“You’re the main course,” he basically growls. Jesse nearly chokes, but notices the guard quickly slips past them upon hearing the comment.

Hanzo chuckles softly and peels himself away from the stunned cowboy, then makes his way up the stairs. He swallows. He can’t help but stare at him as he walks. Those pants hug him in all the right ways. Jesse is starstruck, unable to breathe, but follows regardless. 

The bouncer is a head taller than McCree, but Hanzo has no trouble getting entry. Though, Jesse gets stopped. He frowns.  
“You can go on ahead, I don’t mind —” but Hanzo cuts him off and his mouth gapes open.

Hanzo hands the bouncer a wad of cash, probably more than Jesse keeps on his person at all times. The man seems to contemplate it, but then steps aside for Jesse. Hanzo grabs his hand and tugs him inside.

The hallway past the door is more quiet compared to the rest of the club. The walls must be soundproofed. It makes him nervous. He walks down the hallway after Hanzo, regardless, but grabs his shoulder and stops him midway. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he mumbles. He’s embarrassed. Hanzo spending money on him makes him wonder why. Sure, he does do it a little more often now, but tonight is so different. It’s all Hanzo seems to be doing. What makes him want to do this for the cowboy?

Hanzo just gives the most genuine smile Jesse thinks he’s ever seen on his lips.  
“I know,” he says simply, then turns and leaves Jesse to bask in his bashfulness for a moment before he follows.

The VIP section is more quiet, but still fairly loud music pulses through the room and people talk amongst themselves in corners and booths. There’s various lounges and tables around the room, as well as a bar with what Jesse thinks is a marble or granite counter. The room is lit low and Jesse spots their target sitting in one of the booths nearby.

He goes to open his mouth, but Hanzo is already getting them more drinks. Probably something expensive, seeing as he hands him a glass of amber liquor and with a sip, Jesse recognizes it as tequila. They take their seats close to the booth of their target, who seems preoccupied with a woman sitting with him. Jesse doesn’t want to look at them and instead focuses on his glass.

Hanzo seems like it’s a great opportunity to have a heart-to-heart. He shifts towards Jesse and fixes him with a stare that makes him nervous.  
“If you don’t like me spending money on you, just say so,” Hanzo says softly. Jesse looks away from him. This is awkward. He hates this.  
“It’s not that. I just ain’t used to it,” he responds.

Hanzo glances over Jesse’s shoulder and tenses a little. He reaches out and grabs Jesse’s hand quickly. Jesse freezes, but catches what he’s doing and relaxes into his hold. This isn’t doing anything for his massive crush on him. It’s making it worse, in fact. All he wants is for this to continue, but knows it can’t.

Instead he gets himself caught up in the watch on his wrist. If he doesn’t look at him, it doesn’t matter. He can listen to the soft conversations of the targets behind him and he doesn’t have to look at Hanzo’s face.

He wants to ignore his feelings. He wishes that this mission could go smoothly and he wouldn’t have to worry about that. They didn’t have to fake date, but Hanzo chose it for God knows what reason. It made everything so complicated. Every little brush of Hanzo’s thumb on the back of his knuckles makes him wish that somehow it could always be like this.

Hanzo seems to catch his eyes on his watch, and even if he isn’t really looking, Hanzo thinks he is.  
“If you like it, I can buy you one,” he murmurs. Jesse nearly chokes on his sip of tequila.  
“What?” he asks incredulously. Hanzo just smirks and doesn’t reply, as if to say, you heard me. 

Jesse meets his eyes and frowns.  
“I’m startin’ to think you do this just to surprise me,” he says indignantly. Hanzo just shrugs and pulls his hands back away from him, then stands. Jesse raises a brow.  
“Wh.. What about —,” he cuts himself off as Hanzo straightens his tie.

“I’ve heard all I need,” he says simply. Then he turns in the most graceful way Jesse has ever seen and makes his way to the dancefloor. The cowboy is left to sulk, nursing his tequila and trying to drown out the tug in his heart.

He knows rationally he should try, but he’s utterly terrified of insulting the other man. This was just a game for Hanzo, it was an undercover mission. They’re fake dating and Jesse needs to realize that and distance himself from his feelings.

But, what if Hanzo wasn’t joking? What if Hanzo was actually flirting with him? The possibility makes his heart do things it shouldn’t. Hanzo is so much more than he deserves and McCree can’t help but hope for it, all the same.

He’s torn away from his thoughts as he sees Hanzo. And maybe he gets too upset about the fact that Hanzo is dancing fairly provocatively with another man. It’s sexual. It’s grinding. It makes his stomach twist. Maybe he shouldn’t be downing his glass and walking over to the dancefloor. Maybe he shouldn’t put a hand on the small of Hanzo’s back and gently usher him away from the man, meanwhile giving a dangerous look at the stranger.

Hanzo gasps softly, but smirks. This is more courage than he’s had all night, but he can’t help himself. He can’t help the burn in his chest.  
“Are you jealous, Jesse?” he purrs. Jesse effectively shuts him up by grabbing his hips and pulling him flush against him.

“You can’t keep flirtin’ with me all night and then go and do that,” he mutters. Hanzo hums a little and falls into step with him. He’s so close it makes Jesse unable to breathe. But, it’s frustrating seeing Hanzo treat him like a joke. 

One hand reaches back and grabs his ass and Hanzo makes this sound that lights Jesse’s nerves on fire. He practically leans into his hands and reaches up, wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck, and smirks.  
“What do you propose then, cowboy?” he asks cheekily.

Jesse leans in close, too close, and whispers just loud enough for the other man to hear.  
“Don’t dance like that with anyone but me.” It comes out as a deep growl. Hanzo shudders and nods, tangling his fingers in Jesse’s hair. 

They don’t last on the dancefloor long. They don’t need to stay. Their mission is fulfilled. But, that doesn’t stop Jesse from pinning him to the wall outside of the back entrance to the club. Hanzo groans and pulls him into a heated kiss.

“I’ve been waiting for you to do this,” the archer says cheekily as he runs his hands through the taller man’s hair. Jesse grabs his hip, lifts one of his thighs, and grinds on him. It makes Hanzo gasp and shudder.

“Didn’t wanna be disrespectful,” Jesse murmurs between kisses. Hanzo grins against his lips and pushes him back just enough so he can speak.  
“It’ll be highly disrespectful if you don’t take me home and let me treat you to that dinner I mentioned earlier,” Hanzo purrs. Jesse smiles a little, cheeks flushing crimson.

But he fixes Hanzo with a seductive stare, one that makes the archer freeze.  
“I will. But, darlin’, you’re the one who’s gonna be the main course.”


End file.
